


Dreams Come True

by kinksock22



Series: Meant To Be [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Jared Padalecki, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Labor - Non Graphic, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: Jared's pregnancy is still driving him a little crazy. Then he goes into labor.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it's been forever since I got around to posting this. Real life has been a bit of a bitch for a while. Hope those that've been waiting and stuck with me enjoy.

When Jared hits the thirty-week mark they can no longer hide his belly or work around it. Honestly, Jared's surprised they were able to that long. He's felt big as a fucking house since right around the twentieth week. He's glad though. Making it that far means that they don't have to change things around too much. And since Kripke knew from the beginning, he'd already been planning ahead, working into the story line Sam being kidnapped by demons then ending up in the hospital, making it easy to explain away Jared's absence and also working around his stomach still by having Sam in a coma.

Jared feels bad because it means Jensen, Jim and Jeff have to work harder to pick up the slack but all three of them – especially Jensen – swear it's not a big deal. But with his wonky emotions and hormones he still feels guilty. That is when he's not angry or upset or stupidly, unnecessarily jealous of all the time Jensen spends with everyone else.

At thirty-six weeks they write Sam out completely for the remainder of the season. It's a good story line – Sam in a coma after Dean and John finally get him back from the Yellow Eyed Demon that killed Mary and Jess – but Jared's afraid that the powers that be will like the way the show is without Sam and write him off completely, have Sam die instead of John and Dean end up hunting with their father instead of Sam. Jensen tells him that will never happen, that without Sam there would be no Dean, that he won't work with anyone else besides Jared.

But Jared's pregnancy brain isn't very logical and he manages to convince himself that Jensen is just saying that, that his mate won't walk away from such a great show no matter how much he loves Jared. And honestly, Jared wouldn't _let_ Jensen walk away, no matter how much it hurts to think about. Jensen is such an amazing actor, has so much talent – much more than Jared – and he can't be selfish and let Jensen throw away such an amazing opportunity. 

A warm, strong hand cups his cheek, soft, plump lips brushing against his. Jared jerks, his eyes snapping open, locking with glittering emerald green. He must have really been deeply lost in his own head, didn't hear or even scent Jensen getting home.

“What're you thinkin' so hard about?” Jensen asks softly as he sits down on the couch next to Jared's hip, the hand not still cupping his cheek automatically palming his stomach. It's amusing as hell to Jared, the bigger he gets the more obsessed Jensen becomes with his stomach.

“Nothin' really,” Jared sighs, wiggling over to give his mate room to lay down with him, hoping Jensen will take the silent hint that he wants to cuddle. And because Jensen truly is an awesome mate – and Jared is so ridiculously lucky to have him – Jensen takes the hint and stretches out next to him, arms around Jared, their legs tangling together.

“Nothin' huh?” Jensen asks, smiling fondly. Jared shrugs one shoulder. “I've been standin' here, sayin' your name, for like five minutes, darlin'.” He brushes a kiss to Jared's lips. “Wanna talk about whatever this nothin' is?”

Jared sighs and squirms impossibly closer, or as close as his belly will allow. He doesn't really mind being pregnant – other than the nausea and the crazy mood swings – but he honestly can't wait until his stomach is flat again so he can get closer to his mate.

“Jay? Sweetheart?”

Jared blinks owlishly and looks up at Jensen, brow furrowing in confusion at the fond grin on Jensen's face. “Huh?” he asks. He loses his train of thought so easily the closer he gets to the end. Pregnancy brain is a bitch.

“I asked if you wanted to talk about what you were thinking about when I got home.”

“Oh,” Jared breathes, cheeks flushing when he remembers the path his worried thoughts had gone. “Really, it was nothin', Jen.” Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Fine,” Jared huffs. “I was thinkin' about how great of an actor you are, how much better than I am. And how if they do write Sam off completely, that I won't let you quit.”

Jensen shakes his head, rolls his eyes fondly. “We talked about this, Jay,” he says softly but firmly “They're not gonna get rid of you.” He gently squeezes his arms around Jared, fingers idly rubbing the side of his belly. It feels good, if a little ticklish. “And,” he continues, recapturing Jared's wandering attention, “You're an amazing actor, baby. Stop selling yourself short.”

Jared doesn't bother replying or arguing. It does no good. They've had that discussion more times than he can honestly remember in the last eight months. 

Jensen slides his hand under the hem of Jared's t-shirt, fingers instantly going back to rubbing his stomach. And just like always the baby responds to Jensen's touch, moving toward Jensen's hand, kicking the hell out of Jared's insides. Jared grunts and shifts a bit, rolling his eyes when he sees the bright smile on Jensen's face, his eyes sparkling and crinkling at the corners. “I swear, she likes you more than me,” Jared huffs, forcing himself not to pout.

“That's ridiculous, sweetheart,” Jensen replies automatically. This is yet another discussion they've had entirely too many times. “ _He_ loves you just as much.”

Jared doesn't know if Jensen really believes they're having a boy or if he just likes contradicting him. Hell, honestly Jared's not sure if he really, truly believes it's a girl or if he just wants to be contradictory too.

“I'm gonna be a terrible father,” Jared blurts out. Jensen blinks owlishly, obviously thrown by the random non-sequitur. 

He's been thinking it since the beginning, worrying more and more the closer he gets to the end. He's never said it out-loud, but he's honestly terrified. He's only twenty-three. He can barely take care of himself. How the hell is he going to take care of a baby? This little, helpless person is going to be dependent on him and he's not much more than a child himself.

“Jay,” Jensen breathes, reaching up and cupping both sides of his face, forcing him to look into those intense, loving eyes. “Where's this coming from? You're going to be an amazing father.”

“You don't know that, Jen,” Jared whispers, throat suddenly tight with emotion, tears stinging his eyes. He's only got about four more weeks to get his shit together. It's impossible.

“Actually I do know that, sweetheart,” Jensen replies, tone still soft but firm.

“How?” Jared breathes, sounding like a lost little boy even to himself, effectively proving his point. “I can't even take care of myself, Jensen. How the hell can I take care of a baby? I'm barely more than a baby myself.”

Jensen tightens his arms around Jared, holding him as close as possible, holding him still when Jared wants nothing more than to run away. “You're not a baby, Jared,” Jensen murmurs. “You're one of the most mature people I've ever met...”

“I eat entirely too much candy. I still watch Saturday morning cartoons and I laugh myself sick at fart jokes,” Jared replies, tone bordering on hysterical.

“You're wickedly smart and have the biggest heart and you care about everyone around you, more than yourself,” Jensen counters, tone calm and even. “You're amazing, Jay. Seriously. You amaze me more and more every day. You're completely selfless.” He slides one hand into the back of Jared's hair, palming his head. “You take care of me,” he adds softly, brushing a kiss to Jared's lips, thumb gently wiping away a few tears that break free. “And I love you more and more every day. You will be such an amazing dad, sweetheart. I'm so lucky to have you. And our kid will totally feel the same way.”

Jared sniffles, eyes fluttering closed when Jensen kisses his cheeks, kissing away the tears. “I'm just so scared that I'm gonna mess up,” Jared whispers.

“You won't, baby,” Jensen whispers back. He nuzzles their noses together and Jared reopens his eyes, unable to keep from smiling softly at the loving smile curling up Jensen's lips, the pure devotion and adoration in his eyes.

“I just... I have no idea how to take care of a baby,” Jared sighs.

Jensen chuckles and shakes his head. “I honestly don't either,” he admits, shrugging one shoulder. “But we're in this together, Jay. You're not alone, sweetheart.”

Jared's throat tightens even more and even though he didn't think it was possible, thought that he already loved Jensen so much, as much as he thought he could love someone, he falls in love even more in that moment. “I love you,” he rasps. “So much.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Jensen murmurs, fingers flexing against Jared's scalp as he leans forward and kisses Jared. He's sure that Jensen means to keep the kiss chaste but as soon as their lips touch, Jared's mood instantly shifts. He grabs the back of Jensen's neck to keep him from pulling away and nudges the seam of Jensen's plush lips with the tip of his tongue. Jensen opens automatically for him, letting Jared deepen the kiss, letting him keep control. Jared moans softly into Jensen's mouth, his cock twitching to life, his hole fluttering and quickly getting wet. He can smell the sugary-sweet scent of his own arousal, has no doubt that Jensen can as well. His mate's scent spikes in response, the warm, spicy scent that makes his mouth water and his cock and hole leak like a busted pipe.

Jensen pulls away from the kiss after a few long moments, fingers tightening in Jared's hair to keep him from chasing Jensen's spit-slick lips. “Jen,” Jared whines, not even remotely caring that he is whining. “Please, love.”

Jensen flexes his fingers a little, pulling on the messy strands of Jared's hair simply because he knows Jared enjoys the slight sting. “What'd'ya want, baby?” Jensen asks softly, voice already low and growly, the sound heating Jared's blood even more.

For the last few weeks Jared's sex drive had disappeared like it did during the second and third months. He honestly hadn't felt like doing anything, felt big and fat and completely unsexy. He didn't want Jensen to see him or even touch him, despite his mate's constant assurance that Jared was beautiful and promising that he still loved and wanted him, that he was still insanely attracted to Jared. Honestly, Jared just thought that Jensen was merely saying that to keep Jared from either crying or throwing something or threatening to rip Jensen's dick off.

But now he's wet and horny and still a little emotional and all he wants is for Jensen to put him on his hands and knees and fuck him stupid.

Jensen growls softly in the back of his throat, his cock twitching against Jared's hip and Jared realizes that he said at least part of his last thought out-loud. His cheeks flush, part embarrassment but mostly arousal, and he forces himself to meet Jensen's lust-blown eyes. “What'd'ya say, alpha?” he asks softly, shifting his leg so that his thigh is pressing against Jensen's trapped, straining cock. “Wanna do that? Get me on my hands and knees, fuck me 'til I can't move, 'til I can't remember my own name? Knot me so deep I feel it tomorrow, the next day?”

Jensen's eyes widen slightly, his scent spiking, thickening even more. “Fuck, baby,” he groans, rolling his hips, rubbing his cock against Jared's thigh. “I am not complaining, at all, but what the fuck has gotten into you?”

The flush on Jared's cheeks heats more and he drops his eyes, peeking up at his mate through his lashes and the curtain of his sweat-damp bangs. He understands Jensen's confusion; usually Jensen is the one spouting off the dirty talk while Jared is mostly unable to do anything but moan. But whether it's the hormones or his wonky emotions or his fear and worry, he feels a little wild, most of his inhibitions melting away. 

Jensen uses the hold he still has on Jared's hair and tugs, pulling his head up. Jared moans at the tiny pinpricks of pleasured pain and stares up at his mate, eyes wide and begging. “Don't hide from me,” Jensen commands softly. “You got nothin' to be embarrassed about. I wanna hear you, love listening to your voice when you're turned on. Love hearing what you want me to do to you.”

Jared licks his lips and slides his leg up over Jensen's hip, pressing forward to let his mate feel how hard he is. Their eyes are locked together and Jensen lets go of his hair, slips his hand beneath the waistband of Jared's sweats, Jensen's eyes widening slightly, a low moan rumbling in his chest when he realizes that Jared isn't wearing underwear. His hand slides down over the curve of Jared's ass, clever, thick fingers teasing along the cleft, down over his hole.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Jensen groans, tips of his fingers rubbing around his entrance, teasing his rim. “So fuckin' wet for me, Jay.”

Jared moans and slides his leg up higher, opening himself up more for those fleeting, teasing touches. “Jen, please,” he begs softly, breathlessly.

“Please what, darlin'?” Jensen drawls, pressing harder against his hole but not pushing in. “Talk to me, sugar. Lemme hear you.”

Jared doesn't think about it, just opens his mouth and starts talking, knowing he'll probably be embarrassed later but unable to care right now. “Please, love. Need to feel you inside me. So fuckin' empty, Jen. Want your fingers, your tongue, your cock. Wantchu to fuck me, knot me so good. Wanna feel you come inside me.” He tilts his hips back, lips parting around a wet, strangled gasp when Jensen pushes both fingers into him. “God, want you so much, Jensen. Always want you. Love you. Need you so bad, babe.”

Jensen pushes his fingers in deeper, rubbing along his inner walls, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “Gonna fuck you good, sweetheart,” he murmurs, leaning in, lips brushing against Jared's, words smeared between them. “But first, I'mma get you on your knees and bury my tongue inside your hot, wet hole.” Jared moans harshly, fresh slick leaking out around Jensen's fingers. “Like the sound'a that, baby?” he asks softly, lips still ghosting over Jared's, teasing at a real kiss that Jared aches for. “Want me to eat you out? Get you even more wet and messy, desperate for my cock, my knot?”

“Jensen, please,” he nearly sobs, eyes slamming closed when Jensen presses hard against his sweet spot, fingers rubbing over the swollen mound. Jared cries out, nearly a scream, when his orgasm hits out of the blue, completely without any warning, just from Jensen's thick, strong fingers milking his prostate, no pressure or friction on his cock at all.

Jensen crashes their lips together, kissing him fast and dirty, as he keeps moving his fingers, helping work Jared through his release. “Fuck, Jared,” Jensen breathes, pulling back to look at him, his mate's eyes so dark he can barely make out the familiar, beautiful glittering green. “So hot, baby.”

Jared moans weakly when Jensen pulls his fingers away, his cock twitching feebly when Jensen catches his eye again and brings his hand up, smearing Jared's slick over the tender, tingling flesh of his lips then leans in and kisses him again, licking over his lips before thrusting his tongue into Jared's mouth, sharing his thick, sugary-sweet taste between them.

After a few long moments Jensen pulls away and untangles their limbs. He stands up and holds one hand out for Jared, a soft smile curling up his kiss-bruised lips. Jared takes his mate's hand and lets Jensen help him up, strong arms wrapping around his waist to steady him when he sways slightly.

He smiles in response and leans against his mate's broad chest, one hand sliding down over the tented front of Jensen's jeans, blinking innocently as he presses against the thick, straining length of his cock.

Jensen growls playfully and leans forward, nipping at Jared's mating scar. Jared's knees weaken and he nearly chokes on a broken moan. Jensen knows damn-well how sensitive that spot is, how crazy it drives Jared when Jensen kisses it or scrapes his teeth over it, or even just touches it.

Jensen holds him up as Jared essentially melts into him, one arm around his waist as he leads him to their bedroom. He gently helps Jared sit down on the foot of the bed, flashing Jared a sinfully sexy smirk and a wink as he takes a step back, close enough to smell and see everything but not close enough to touch. He keeps their eyes locked together as he strips off his t-shirt, Jared's mouth watering at the familiar sight of lightly tanned, freckled skin over rippling muscle. He tosses his shirt over his shoulder and reaches down, palming his own cock, jaw clenching as he rubs the stiff flesh, teasing them both.

Jared flashes Jensen his best puppy eyes, silently begging him to keep going. Just like Jared knew he would – the puppy eyes _never_ fail – Jensen quickly shucks off his jeans and boxer briefs, standing naked and beautiful right in front of Jared, letting him look his fill for a few long moments.

Jensen closes the short distance between them and grabs the hem of Jared's shirt, gently, carefully pulling it up and off. Then he drops to his knees between Jared's slightly spread legs, leaning up to brush a kiss to Jared's lips before grabbing the waist of his sweats. “Lift up for me, darlin',” Jensen instructs softly.

Jared plants his hands on the mattress and lifts his hips so that Jensen can pull off his sweats. As soon as they hit the floor, Jensen scoots closer, hands on the insides of Jared's thighs, gently pushing his legs open wider. He leans down and kisses Jared's stomach, just below his belly button, then licks down over the curve, down to his groin, nipping at his hipbone. Jared moans and lays back, fingers twisting into the comforter as Jensen kisses and licks over his balls, his still half-hard cock, making sure to clean up every drop of the mostly dried streaks of come.

Once he's done he crawls up onto the mattress and settles at Jared's side, kissing his shoulder, biting at his collarbone, lips sliding up to the crook of his neck and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his scar. Jared mewls and turns his head to the side, giving Jensen more access to his neck. Jensen hums quietly and mouths at Jared's pulse, up over the hinge of his jaw, then slants their lips together, instantly deepening the kiss. While the urgency from out on the couch has waned a bit, Jared still feels wild and a little desperate. Like he's reading Jared's mind – or is just able to feel it through their bond – Jensen ends the kiss, nipping at Jared's bottom lip before he pulls away.

“Get on your hand and knees for me, baby,” he murmurs, half-demand, half-request. 

With his stomach as big as it is, it isn't easy to move, to turn over and heft himself up. Jensen helps get him into position, presses a kiss to his temple, the corner of his lips, before settling between Jared's legs. Jensen kisses the back of his neck, his shoulder then licks his way down Jared's spine, kisses the small of his back then scrapes his teeth over the curve of Jared's ass. He palms both cheeks and gently spreads them, warm breath tickling against his rim the only warning he gets before Jensen licks from the back of his balls up to the top of his ass. Jared moans, head hanging between his shoulders, eyes squeezing closed when Jensen does it again, slower, circling around his entrance. His mate echoes his moan and pushes closer, stubble scraping pleasantly against his sensitive skin, that talented, wicked tongue fluttering against his hole, teasing around his rim for a long few moments before pressing harder against him, the tip just barely dipping inside. Jensen moans against him, the sound vibrating through his entire body and Jared's cock twitches, already completely hard again.

“Taste so fuckin' good, baby,” Jensen murmurs, nipping at his ass cheek, chuckling fondly when Jared jerks, a squeak escaping his lips.

Jared huffs and tries to look over his shoulder to glare at his mate but Jensen dives right back in, pushing forward more, burying his face completely in the cleft of his ass. Jared keens, back arching as best as he can, legs sliding open wider. Jensen licks and sucks, gently scrapes his teeth over his rim, then pushes his tongue inside as far as he can, two fingers sliding into him as well. Jared cries out when Jensen brushes against his still oversensitive prostate. His cock jerks, fresh pre-come oozing from the tip, his inner muscles fluttering around Jensen's fingers and tongue, his natural slick and Jensen's spit leaving him soaking wet.

“Jensen, please,” Jared breathes. “Need you so much.” Jensen pulls away almost instantly and carefully drapes himself over Jared's back, making sure to not put any of his weight on Jared. He brushes a kiss to the back of Jared's neck as he rocks his hips forward, his hard length rubbing over Jared's hole teasingly. “Please, babe,” Jared begs. “Please.”

Jensen hums and leans back enough to get one hand between them, lines himself up and pushes forward. Jared's fingers flex in the blanket, his eyes squeezing closed as Jensen pushes all the way in, only stopping when he's buried to the hilt. He's always loved that first thrust, the pleasured pain and the slight burn, the sensation of being split apart and being so deliciously full. 

Jensen kisses between his shoulder blades, hands gripping his hips. Jared cries out in surprise when Jensen sits back, pulling Jared with him, his legs spreading wide over Jensen's, his mate's chest pressed against his back.

Jensen takes most of his weight, one hand sliding over the swell of his stomach, the other sliding down over his hip, past his cock and balls, tips of his fingers teasing along where they're connected. Jared moans, head falling back against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen mouths at his shoulder, his neck, sucks gently on his mating scar and Jared can't help the way his hips jerk, sinking him down just the slightest bit more on his mate's long, thick cock.

Jensen grunts and flexes his own hips, pushing in so deep Jared swears he can feel Jensen in the back of his throat. “C'mon, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs against Jared's ear. “Ride me, darlin'.”

Jared spreads his legs a little wider, feels the slight burn in his trembling inner thighs, and plants his knees on the mattress, leaning back against Jensen's chest, hand braced next to Jensen's hips. The first roll of Jared's hips is slow, a little tentative and unsure. They've been in this position before but not since Jared's stomach got so big and it's throwing him off just a bit. Jensen rocks up to meet him as best as he can and they eventually fall into a steady, even rhythm. Jensen nuzzles beneath his ear, biting the soft, sensitive flesh. “Grab the headboard, baby,” he instructs softly.

Jared reaches forward and grabs the headboard, fingers gripping the wood white-knuckle tight. It works a hell of a lot better and Jared picks up the pace, riding his mate hard and fast. His thigh muscles are burning and trembling but that somehow just adds to the overwhelming pleasure.

Jensen's hips jerk up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, one hand still cradling his stomach, the other hand rubbing over whatever skin he can reach – Jared's chest, his hips, his groin, the inside of his thigh, his balls, his rim. He teases over Jared's cock, brushes his thumb over the tip, smearing through the nearly continuous blurts of pre-come. Despite the amazing orgasm on the couch, Jared's already so close again, Jensen hitting his sweet spot on every thrust and playing with his cock pushing him closer and closer. Even though he _really_ wants to come, he doesn't want this to be over; he can already feel Jensen's knots starting to swell.

“Too close,” Jared gasps. “Don't wanna...” Jared trails off on a moan when Jensen wraps his hand around Jared's cock, jerking him off fast and dirty. “Please, love,” Jared nearly sobs. He can't let go of the headboard, knows that he'll crash into the wall face first.

“Easy, baby,” Jensen coos. “Just let go for me.”

“Don't want this to end so soon,” Jared manages to say.

“Trust me, sweetheart,” Jensen drawls, teeth scraping his earlobe. “It won't be. You know I'll get you there again.” He isn't entirely wrong. He can, and has, pushed Jared into orgasm after orgasm until he was sobbing and coming dry.

Jensen flexes his hips, grinding his cock against Jared's prostate, thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock, teasing the bundle of nerves beneath the ridge. He can't help but let go. He cries out hoarsely, hips twitching and jerking as Jensen strokes him through his release, only letting go when Jared's cock softens and he whines at the over-stimulation.

Jensen hums happily, nuzzles under Jared's jaw. “Love makin' you come like that,” he murmurs, warm, moist breath making Jared shiver. Jensen gently squeezes his arms around Jared, kisses his temple. “You good like this or you need to move?”

Jared glances back at his mate, smiling when Jensen presses a kiss to his lips. He loves this position but it's not exactly comfortable when one is heavily pregnant. He loves that Jensen knows that.

“Need to move,” Jared answers softly.

“M'kay,” Jensen murmurs. “Lean forward a bit.” When Jared does, Jensen carefully pulls away, squeezing his hip when Jared makes a soft, displeased noise. He can't help it, he hates the empty feeling after being so perfectly full. “Lie down on your side, baby,” Jensen instructs softly.

Jensen helps him get settled on his side before scooting up against his back, easily slipping right back inside Jared. Jensen's arms slide around him, hand predictably settling over his stomach. Jared closes his eyes and smiles, leans his head back against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen can't get the power or speed Jared loves like this but he pushes in deep, grinding against Jared's sweet spot, his knot slowly, steadily thickening and that is definitely enough to have his cock hardening again – much to his surprise; he really didn't think it would happen again.

“Feel so good, baby,” Jensen breathes against his ear, nipping at the curve of his neck. Jared merely moans in response, tilting his hips back. 

Jensen pulls back, almost all the way out, then pushes back in, mostly swollen knot pushing past his rim, the slight burn making Jared moan again, cock twitching. He repeats the move a few times, each thrust back in harder as his knot continues to swell.

Jensen groans and pushes in as deep as possible, hips circling and grinding, fully swollen knot catching and tying them together. Jared can feel Jensen's cock jerk, his knot pulsing, can feel the liquid warmth of his mate's release filling him up. That along with the pressure against his prostate is enough to push Jared over the edge again, crying out as his untouched cock twitches weakly, a few spurts of come sliding down his shaft.

Jensen hums and kisses the back of Jared's neck, nose nuzzling through his sweat-damp hair. “Ya okay?” Jensen asks softly. Jared hums in agreement, almost asleep. Jensen chuckles softly and kisses his shoulder, gently squeezing his arms around Jared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared goes into labor a week early.

He'd been feeling slightly off all day, achy and grumpy, and had taken Jensen's not so subtle – but brilliant – suggestion to lay down and take a nap. He felt so out of it and uncomfortable that he honestly hadn't thought that he'd be able to fall asleep.

He wakes up several hours later, the room dark and his mate sound asleep next to him. He's not sure what time it is or what woke him but something just doesn't feel right. He frowns and wiggles a little, trying to get comfortable again so he could try to go back to sleep. He gasps when he feels a sharp pain low in his stomach, his back aching worse than it has his entire pregnancy.

Inhaling deeply, he tries to breathe through it, sure that it's nothing, just the baby pushing against something or just the normal aches and pains of being so close to the end. 

After two more of those sharp pains, roughly ten minutes apart, Jared can't kid himself anymore, can't deny what he already knew but didn't want to admit.

It's time.

He struggles to sit up against the pillows, one hand cradling the underside of his stomach, and reaches out, shaking Jensen's shoulder. “Jen,” he breathes, moaning as another pain – contractions, they're contractions – hits. “Jensen,” he grits out through clenched teeth. Jensen hums softly in question, rolling toward him, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Jared is going to end up killing his mate before their child is even born.

Grabbing Jensen's shoulder, Jared shakes him – hard – and kicks his shin, just for good measure. Jensen's eyes _finally_ flutter open and he blinks up at Jared. He can just make out Jensen's unhappy frown in the darkness. “What was that for?” Jensen grumbles.

“I'm in freakin' labor,” Jared grinds out, another contraction hitting just to prove his point. “God, _fuck_... Jen...”

Jensen, to his credit, gets with the program pretty quickly. He's up in seconds, turns on the light on his side of the bed, green eyes wide when he turns back to Jared, hands hovering over him like he's afraid to touch. Jared would laugh if it didn't feel like he's dying. “What-”

“Hospital,” Jared cuts off whatever Jensen was about to ask or say. They can talk later, _much_ later, after Jared's had some serious drugs and this kid is out of him. Fuck, he is never doing this again. Well, more like he's never letting Jensen do this _to_ him again. 

Jensen nods and stumbles out of bed, nearly falling on his ass as he hurriedly gets dressed and grabs Jared's shit at the same time. Jared sits on the mattress, both hands cradling his stomach, forcing himself to remember to breathe and trying really hard not to tense up. 

It only takes a few minutes before Jensen is ready, standing at Jared's side of the bed, looking scared, excited and a little nauseous. Jared grabs his hand and lets Jensen help him up, barely resists pushing his mate's hands off him once he's standing. He really just doesn't want to be touched right now.

Even though the season ended a few weeks ago, they've stayed in Vancouver instead of going back home to Texas. Jared was too far along to fly and driving that far was totally not going to happen. Besides, Jared's doctor is here. And his parents _aren't_. It's terrible and he knows it but he really doesn't think he could handle them being around for this. He misses them, sure, and once the baby is born they'll fly up, along with Jensen's parents, to visit, but in the meantime, he's glad that it's just him and Jensen. Honestly, he's having a hard time even tolerating Jensen at the moment. 

The drive to the hospital and checking in, getting into a gown and into the bed, IV's and all the rest of the shit all happens pretty quickly. His contractions are steadily five minutes apart and everything seems to be happening fast but smoothly. And that's really great in his book. 

Mostly, Jared has had a pretty easy time of it and he honestly hadn't minded being pregnant. That being said, he's just ready for it to be over with.

Once they get him all settled in and as comfortable as possible – still too soon for the drugs so he's still dealing with the pain – things seem to come to a screeching halt. 

He's been at the hospital, in hard labor, for _hours_. Yet he's still not ready for delivery. He's screamed himself hoarse, cried until he couldn't cry anymore and kicked Jensen out of the room too many times to count. His baby just does not want to come into the world for some damn reason.

Jared whines pitifully when yet another contraction hits, turns his head on the pillow, opening swollen, bleary eyes when a strong, warm hand grabs his, Jensen leaning over him, smiling sadly, wiping a cool, wet rag over his sweaty forehead. “I can't,” Jared whimpers. “Jen, I _can't._ ”

“You _can_ ,” Jensen argues, squeezing his hand. “You're doin' great, Jay. And the doc says it should be soon...”

“They've been sayin' that for hours,” Jared huffs, closing his eyes. Jensen brushes a kiss to his forehead. “Somethin's wrong,” Jared adds, barely above a whisper, voicing out-loud for the first time his biggest fear.

“There isn't, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs.

“Then why...” Jared cuts himself off with a pained moan. Jensen cards his fingers through Jared's sweat-damp hair, letting Jared squeeze the hell out of his hand. He's an alpha, he can take it. He reopens his eyes and looks up at Jensen, tears that he'd thought had long dried up stinging his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. “I'm scared,” he admits quietly.

“I know, baby,” Jensen replies just as quietly. “But they would'a said if somethin' was wrong. You know that.” He brushes another kiss to Jared's forehead, the corner of his lips. “You're the strongest person I know,” he whispers. “Just gotta hang in a little longer.”

Jared doesn't know if he can.

Twenty hours later, after a lot more screaming and crying and cursing Jensen, Jared is finally resting peacefully, their little boy – Eric, in honor of the man who ultimately brought them together – cradled in his arms as Jensen smiles down at them, fingers brushing over the curve of his cheek. He's perfect and Jared never knew that this kind of powerful, unconditional love was possible. 

“C'mon, Papa,” Jared urges, voice hoarse as he gingerly scoots over a bit, patting the side of the mattress, smiling up at his mate.

Jensen carefully climbs onto the bed with him, one arm around Jared's shoulders, the other around his waist as Jared curls up against his side, their son secure between them. 

A year ago, he never dreamed that auditioning for _Supernatural_ would give him the two best things in the world. He can't wait to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is officially complete now.


End file.
